An electronic mail application is a useful communication tool. However, many users feel overwhelmed by the amount of email messages that they receive and the need to act on received messages. Oftentimes, as the number of email messages a user receives increases, the user's ability to efficiently organize messages becomes progressively more challenging. Some users may accumulate email messages in an inbox folder, and must scour through their entire inboxes to find a particular email item. As can be appreciated, this can be inefficient and time-consuming. Some users set up a filing system to manage their email messages. For example, a user may set up folders that may relate to broad categories or to particular projects. When an email message arrives in a user's inbox, the user may manually file the message in an appropriate folder. Other users may establish rules that sort email messages into particular folders as they come in. Currently, email organization requires manual work on behalf of the user (e.g., filing emails, creating rules), which does not allow for a maximization of user productivity and efficiency.